


Hot Shot

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Series: CarolNat Halloween [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Carol and Natasha get competitive at the carnival. Winner takes all.





	Hot Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the CarolNat Halloween prompts. No time to check it. There be typos.

"You're so going down," Carol shot her girlfriend a cocky smile.

Natasha just raised her eyebrow at her. "One of us is a trained assassin. One of us is a pilot. Unless you forgot, Captain." She picked up the rifle the carnival worker was offering her, testing its weight--it was way off, before bringing it up to her shoulder.

She let off three shots consecutively, not readjusting between them, just keeping her eyes on the bottles she shot at as the gun took it's time reloading. All three bottles fell off the platform. The guy behind the counter stared at her open mouthed, but she ignored him as she turned to her girlfriend with a smirk. "Your turn, hot shot."

The heat in Carol's eyes made it clear she wanted to put her fingers on a different trigger, but she took the gun from Natasha all the same. "I've got this," Carol muttered, lining up the barrel with the new set of bottles. Her first shot went wide, but she quickly adjusted and hit the other two off. She turned to her girlfriend, immediately blurting, "Best two out of three."

Natasha chuckled at her competitiveness. "How about we do a different game?" Her eyes were dark, and Carol was ready to agree with anything that that sinful gaze suggested. 

"Um...you get to pick a prize--" the guy behind the counter interrupted, ruining the moment.

Natasha smirked at Carol's desparate look, but slid her eyes to the stuffed animals on the wall. "That one," she pointed past Carol, who still hadnt taken her eyes off her. There really wasn't any good options, they were all cheap, surprisingly ugly Halloween-themed stuffed animals. The carnival worker handed her the toy and she tossed it to Carol as she walked away, "Something to remember me by on cold nights."

Carol looked down at the black, fuzzy spider stuffed animal in her hands and snorted. She had to jog to catch up with her disappearing girlfriend. "It's not nearly big enough," she complained, the thing barely bigger than her hand.

"So whiny. I thought I'd shown you by now that size doesn't matter," Natasha had turned around, facing her, one hand wrapped lightly on Carol's neck, making her pause. She pulled lightly, so that Carol bent and met Natasha's lips in a hungry kiss. Carol pressed in deeper but Natasha pulled away, "There are kids around, Captain. We need to keep it PG."

Carol scoffed, "Like we ever do. How about a wager? If I beat you at the next two games, I get my way with you tonight?"

Natasha's smile grew, "And if I win...?"

Carol opened her arms, fuzzy spider in one hand, "I'm all yours." 

"Aren't you always?" Natasha smirked.

Carol rolled her eyes. "Not like this," she grinned wickedly, "anything you want. I won't challenge you. I won't try to get out of it. All yours." She kissed Natasha again, this time being the one to pull away.

Natasha stared at her, considering the offer. It wasn't like she thought she would lose. She was just wondering if she wanted to damage Carol's ego this much. But the fire in Carol's eyes was irresistible. "Fine. But I already won the first one. You're on the ropes."

"That's where I'm best..." Carol smirked, eyes narrowing as she pulled Natasha along by their joined hands. Natasha shook her head with a chuckle as she let Carol drag her up to another game. Throwing rings on bottles. 

Carol decided to go first this time. Three throws again. But she only got the last one. The damn rings kept bouncing right off. Carol tried to play it cool as she turned around to see Natasha smirking at her. She knew she'd already won. Carol ignored the heat creeping up her spine, she hated losing but the end result would still be amazing in this case.

The first throw Natasha missed. Carol actually gasped aloud, which made Natasha throw her a glare. The second one popped off. And the third...caught the edge of another bottle and teetered off the edge. Carol whooped as Natasha turned around, the extra rigidity in her spin giving away her annoyance. "This game is rigged," she muttered.

Carol shrugged, "Aren't they all? Next one!" She dragged Natasha over to the next tent. Balloon darts. "Winner take all," Carol pushed Natasha forward. It was her turn to go first. 

Natasha concentrated for the first throw, easily popping the balloon. She turned to make eye contact with Carol as she threw the last two. Both hit their mark, of course. Carol felt her core clench at the intensity in her girlfriend's eyes. "Your turn, babe."

Carol took the three darts. This was her game, even before she had powers. The first one broke the balloon. Wait, she had powers. The second dart hit another. She pulled back the third, and put a little extra on it. And by extra, she obliterated the dart and half of the balloons, board, and back of the tent with a photon blast. 

Carol turned her grin on Natasha, proud of herself. "I win."

Natasha didn't look impressed. She just raised an eyebrow, "Really, hot shot? You're going to use your powers?"

Carol shrugged, "You didn't say I couldn't." Natasha rolled her eyes, "No rolling your eyes at me, babygirl, you're mine tonight." Carol stepped forward to kiss Natasha heatedly, before pulling her towards the car, "On second thought, you're mine now."

"What happened to 'they're kids here', Captain?" Carol suppressed an excited shutter at the nickname--Natasha always knew what got her.

"They're busy looking at clowns and cotton candy." Carol defended, setting a quick pace to Natasha's car in the field. As soon as she got there, she yanked open the passenger door and sat down in the seat, patting her lap. "Wanna go for a ride, baby?"

Natasha raised her eyebrow, "On what? Your thigh?"

Carol smirked, "Maybe, if you keep being so sassy about it." But she moved her hands to unzip her pants and reveal the blue strap between her legs, pulling her pants down far enough for it to spring out. Natasha's eyes instantly lit with lust, seeing her girlfriend sitting in her car, pants hastily shoved down to reveal her strap, no underwear in sight.

"I don't want to ruin my car, Carol," Natasha hedged, not because she didn't want to. Oh she wanted to. But just because she could.

"Get your fucking ass in here now, Natasha, or I'll make you hump the leather seats bare while I fuck you in the ass--see if your car will be ruined then," Carol held eye contact. Not backing down on the treat.

Natasha sighed, but crawled across Carol's lap, straddling her as she shut the door. "Now what?" She sat petulantly on her knees, her clothed pussy pressing against Carol's strap.

"Ride it, baby." Natasha started grinding, "No--no! I want my cock inside you, baby."

"Carol there's no room in here--"

"You're a super spy. Figured it out." Carol waited patiently as Natasha huffed, contorting herself to remove her tight leather leggings, the ones that had been driving Carol wild all evening, along with her black lacy thong. "Good girl, now ride me."

Natasha tried to keep a neutral expression as she slide down onto the strap, but her eyelids fluttered and eyes glazed over slightly, lips parting as a small gasp left her lips. Almost unintentionally, Carol's hips snapped up at the sight, causing Natasha's breath to hitch again.

Carol let her hands fall to Nat's bare hips, holding her steady as she raised and lowered herself on the strap, stretching her tight core around the thick strap Carol was packing. Carol watched where it disappeared into Natasha's dripping pussy, licking her lips at the sight. When she looked back up at Natasha, she had managed to wrangle her expression under control, looking at Carol with an almost bored expression. "How long do I have to get this up for, Captain?"

Carol could play that game. "As long as I say." Natasha stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. Carol took one hand off Natasha's hip and stuck two of her fingers in her mouth. "Put those lips to better use," Carol murmured. Natasha glared, but Carol let her other hand fall to Nat's clit while she pumped her fingers in and out of her mouth. "God, you're soaked baby. Is this all for me? You like Captain's strap?" Carol brushed her thumb over Natasha's swollen clit, causing Natasha's hips to twitch into her, throwing off her rhythm. She let out a small sound of distress at losing the stimulation.

Carol removed her fingers from Natasha's hot mouth, steadying her hip again with one hand as she fluttered her fingertips over Natasha's sensitive clit. Her pace increased and the wet sounds of sex and panting filled the car. Natasha's hands fell on Carol's shoulders and she tried to keep herself upright as she quicken her pace, thrusts becoming frantic. "Yes, yes," Carol knew Nat didn't even realize what she was whispering.

Carol grinned up at her as she bounced on her lap, taking her own pleasure, "Come for me, beautiful." She commanded. Natasha let go, head thrown back as she finally released a deep groan, hips twitching against Carol's still teasing fingers. She came down with a sigh, burying her face in Carol's shoulder. "You okay, Nat?" Carol wrapped her hands around her soft, warm body.

"Mmhmm, was just thinking I should let you win more often," she murmured as she kissed Carol's neck.

"Wha--you didn't let me win!?" Carol huffed.

"Keep telling yourself that, Captain."


End file.
